zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Age: Champions of Mobius
Sonic Age: Champions of Mobius is a fanfiction crossover of the Dragon Age series and Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is a retelling of the events of Dragon Age 2 with characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series taking on roles of characters in Dragon Age 2. Characters Main Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog as Hawke (warrior, sarcastic/charming) *Sally Acorn as Bethany Hawke *Knuckles the Echidna as Carver Hawke *Muttski as Dog *Bunnie Rabbot as Aveline Vallen *Amy Rose as Merrill *Shadow the Hedgehog as Fenris *Rouge the Bat as Isabela *Silver the Hedgehog as Anders *Rotor Walrus as Varric Tethras *Rob O' the Hedge as Sebastian Vael *Azure the Dragon as Hawke (mage, diplomatic/helpful) *Umber the Black Dog as Hawke (rogue, agressive/direct) Supporting Characters *Miles "Tails" Prower as Bodahn Feddic *Big the Cat as Sandal *Azreal the Dragon as Lord Azreal Mythos *Raphaella the Ocelot as Lady Raphaella Arch *Merlina as Flemeth *Mammoth Mogul as The Arishok *Lien-Da as Knight-Commander Meredith *Axel the Bandicoot as Knight-Captain Cullen *Geoffrey St. John as First Enchanter Orsino *Esmeralda the Fox as Grand Cleric Elthina *Antoine D'Coolette as Donnic Hendyr *Ray the Flying Squirrel as Feynriel Minor Characters *Jack Rabbit as Ser Wesley *Fiona Fox as Tallis *Boomer Walrus as Bartrand Tethras *Jualayla as Keeper Marethari *Misty-Re as Sister/Mother Petrice *Black Doom as Magister Danarius *Enchantress as Magister Hadrianna *Vanilla the Rabbit as Arianni *Cream the Rabbit as Ella *Julie-Su as Guardsman Brennan *Gerald and Maria Robotnik as Fog Warriors Summary Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Story Rotor Walrus is detained and interrogated by Blaze the Cat, a Seeker of the Chantry, on the whereabouts of the Champion, Sonic the Hedgehog, who is the only person that can save the world from itself. Chapter 2: A Witch's Bargain Sonic and his friends Sally and Knuckles escape their hometown, Knothole, to flee from the Blight. As they try to make their way to Albion, they meet Bunnie Rabbot, a soldier fleeing with her templar husband, Jack Rabbit, as well as an apostate mage, Azure guarded by her protective brother, Umber. But when hordes of eggspawn close in on them, it seems like nothing can save them... except for the Witch of the Wilds, Merlina. Chapter 3: The Gallows Sonic and company arrive in Albion, but refugees are no longer being let in! Chapter 4: Mercenaries and Smugglers Sonic and Knuckles work for the Echidna Red mercenary band while Umber works for the smugglers. Chapter 5: Suave Storyteller One year has passed since Sonic and his friends arrived in Albion and they're looking for their next big break, namely an expedition into the Deep Roads for treasure! Chapter 6: Business Troubles Umber has completed his service to the smugglers, but discovers that his uncle's business is on thin ice. On Azure's suggestion, Umber collaborates with Sonic to become partners on the Deep Roads Expedition, but first they must gather a crew to help them. Gallery Sonic Hawke.png|Sonic the Hedgehog as Hawke Sally Bethany.png|Sally Acorn as Bethany Hawke Knuckles Carver.png|Knuckles the Echidna as Carver Hawke Rotor Varric.png|Rotor Walrus as Varric Tethras Shadow Fenris.png|Shadow the Hedgehog as Fenris Rouge Isabela.png|Rouge the Bat as Isabela Trivia *Character relations are based on a mix between the Sonic characters and the Dragon Age characters they portray. Blood relations will not exist between characters unless stated as such. **For example, while Sonic, Sally and Knuckles portray the Hawke siblings, they are not related. Another example would be Lien-Da and Julie-Su. Despite being half-sisters, the characters they play are not related. *Kirkwall is renamed Albion, an ancient city of the echidnas from the comics. Various other locations and names have been changed to names all found in the Sonic comics: **The Maker - Solaris **Andraste - Elise **Ferelden - Northamer **Lothering - Knothole **Denerim - New Mobotropolis **Ostagar - Old Mobotropolis **Gwaren - Soleanna **The Free Marches - Eurish **Starkhaven - Mercia **Tevinter Imperium - Yurashian Kingdom **Waking Sea - Emerald Sea **Qunari - Ixian **Thedas - Mobius **Red Iron - Echidna Reds *This series is based on Halloween picture depicting Shadow as Fenris and Azure the Dragon as a mage Hawke above. *The darkspawn are renamed the eggspawn and styled after Eggman's robots and Eggman himself. *Amy was originally intended to be Bethany with Cream as Merrill. *Sonic, Azure and Umber each embody a version of Hawke both in class and personality. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfictions Category:Dragon Age Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:A to Z